ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 15: Tarchia vs. Tarbosaurus
Plot With the final battle on the way, combat engine designer and former sorcerer Willow Rosenberg decides to take on Dr Z and the American Ninja Warrior course, even beating the brutal Mini Silk Slider (which has taken out over 40 villains) and the Tire Swing, which knocked out 33 villains (including Mittington Random). But with Dr Z in pursuit after she attacks him, can she add her name to the list of finishers? Summary Tarchia * Meaning: '''Brainy one * '''Attribute: Earth * Time Period: '''80 million years ago (Cretaceous) * '''Length: '''8 meters (27 feet) * '''Weight: '''1.5 tons (3,300 lbs) * '''Speed: '''3 miles per hour (4.8 km/h) * '''Fact: Asian cousin of Ankylosaurus * Location: Mongolia Tarbosaurus * Meaning: Alarming Lizard Hero * Attribute: Fire * Time Period: 80 million years ago (Cretaceous) * Length: 12 meters (38 feet) * Weight: 5 tons (11,000 pounds) * Speed: 18 miles per hour (29 km/h) * Diet: Carnivore * Bite Force: 11,000 lbs. * Fact: Asian cousin of Tyrannosaurus Rex * Location: Mongolia Statistics Re-enactment Fight Transcript Chapter 1: 67 Million Years Ago (The episode begins with flashbacks of what happened.) * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Last month, 94 athletes took on the Kansas City Qualifying Course. We saw some incredible falls, but, aside from the inevitable heartbreak, there were some phenomenal finishers from this Midwest athletes. Varna showed, once again, he's one to watch, putting up a trademark solid performance. Isaac Caldiero showed that the local rock-climbers mean business with his dominating run while Jon Stewart represented for the old guys. Last month was unparalleled success. From rock-climbers and zombie slayers to free-runners and gymnasts, these Kansas City athletes redefined the word "elite". And in the end, a record-breaking 19 athletes completed the course, gaining a spot in the Kansas City Finals. Chapter 2: Chapter 3: Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Defence vs. Might * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Welcome back to Kansas City, Missouri and we've had big drama in the last few minutes as the fate of three rock-climbers was decided by the final runs of the year. (The 2004 logo forms and zooms into more of the Series 2 attempting the course and the villains failing on numerous obstacles.) * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) First, KAW's Lady Battleaxe got her shot, but went out on the Silk Slider. * Warka: Oh! * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) That fall guaranteed Noah Kaufman a spot in the Top 30. * Dialed: Ball! * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Then, another KAW villain, Pyro, also went out on the Silk Slider. * Rupert Giles: (voiceover) In the water hazard for Pyro. * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) And that meant Brian Arnold also moves onto the city finals. Finally, it was Jacques le Tickler, who meant it to Stage 3 in Japan last year. * Xander Harris: (voiceover) Oh, my goodness! * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) But, in one of the biggest shocks of the year, he was eliminated at the third obstacle when he stepped on the middle beam. * Rupert Giles: (voiceover) And every villain is in complete shock. * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) That surprise ending secured a spot for Isaac Caldiero, meaning three climbers are in the Top 30 for the first time ever. Chapter 7: The Doctor's Defeat (Dr Z falls into the water after coming up short on the rope on the Mini Silk Slider as Willow continues to progress through the rest of the course. He cries after losing the fight.) * Xander Harris: (voiceover) Oh, no! * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) And unfortunately, it's one this villain couldn't catch. Dr Z out. Another victim of the Mini Silk Slider. * Brian Arnold: It slipped out of his hand. Timed it right, but it slipped out of his hand. Chapter 8: "History Has Been Made!" (Willow reaches the two Warped Walls.) * Roska: (voiceover) Magic or none, she's gonna go for it. * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Well, it's 17 feet high. Only Kefra has made it up last year in San Pedro Bay. * Crowd: Beat that wall! Beat that wall! * Ersca: (voiceover) We know she's got magic, but can she do this with superhuman leaps? Here we go. (Willow swings her body a few times, then runs up the 17-ft wall and grabs the 14-ft handhold.) * Ghada: OHHHH!!! * Warka: (voiceover) Oh, my goodness! (She climbs to the summit of hit and hits the buzzer, setting off a series of fireworks.) * Dialed: Willow Rosenberg's done it! * Dyasa: Oh, my goodness! She flew up there! Literally! * Roska: Magic, no problem. Willow Rosenberg just earned $15,800! * Varna: 15 G's! (The scene again goes into a blurry zoom-in before it shows another slow-motion replay.) * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) She was fighting villains throughout the whole town, but when she needed superhuman leaps, she had it. Watch her fly up 17 feet and grab the bar with one hand. Willow Rosenberg is $15,000 richer. * Ersca: (voiceover) She's standing by with Lauha. (Then, the scene skips to Willow, who was with Varna's many allies.) * Lauha: Willow, how was it competing in front of everyone? * Willow: It was great. You know, I think I kind of overexerted myself. My superhuman powers affected me, but I'm glad I was able to perform and do well. * Grema: But you made it through and you're going to the city finals. Enjoy those powers. * Willow: Oh, I'm going to enjoy that book. Category:2004 Category:Raven: Dinosaurs Strike Category:Episodes Category:Shocking Moments Category:Amazing Moments